


Summer Time

by AllfortheKing



Series: If Something is Different [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: Note：背景同Long Live the King，有私设，OOC，OOC，OOC。





	Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note：背景同Long Live the King，有私设，OOC，OOC，OOC。

房里有埋伏。

泰温在推门的一瞬间意识到。他一向在离开的时候把木门关好，此刻却微微开了一条缝。  
会是谁？史蒂芬要是找不到他，总会给仆人留话；而伊里斯会自己行动，直到把他从红堡里摸出来为止——都不会在他的房间里蹲他。  
也就是说……  
发色如熔金的少年饶有兴趣地眯起眼。他现在就可以把用长剑把门推开然后转身就走，叫里面的两人蹲个从天黑到天亮，不过他也确实很想知道这一龙一鹿又盘算了什么新点子，要这样掩人耳目——是的，在未来的国王和风息堡公爵眼里，关个门就算是掩人耳目了——地等他……  
他走了进去。

“泰温！”王子激动地叫起来，旋即压低声音，“你怎么才回来！快去换衣服！”  
房间里没点蜡烛，但趁着月光泰温照样看清了伊里斯和史蒂芬都是一身暗色衣衫，饰品也没戴几件，顿时把这次的密谋猜了八九不离十，却难得地想要逗逗王子，故意揣着明白装糊涂：“这么晚了，殿下找我是有什么急事吗？”  
史蒂芬已经开始在衣柜里翻找，没几下就拖出来一件暗灰色的皮袍子，又开始找与之相配的下衣。伊里斯急得跳脚，干脆自己上手去解幼狮正穿着的红斗篷：“你明明知道，还问！趁着卫兵换班，快换了衣服我们一起出去！”  
那双手在领口急急地扯来扯去，泰温享受一会儿才握住那些纤长手指：“我知道，殿下想给我一个，嗯，有激情的命名日礼物，好意我心领了，但是夜半出宫嫖宿……”他拖长了声音，想让王子好好想想其中的风险。  
“现在根本还不到晚上呢！”史蒂芬插嘴，他对此事的热情要比泰温大得多了。伊里斯眯起眼：“你不想收王储给你的礼物？”  
“如果能换成别的，我会十分乐意收下。比如一把刀柄是白金狮子，红宝石做狮眼的短剑……”  
王子挑了挑眉：“真遗憾，并没有那种东西。”泰温微微一愣，伊里斯趁机像揭开遮尘布一样扒掉了他的外袍，露出柔滑的密尔丝绸：“不过确实有个替换礼物。史蒂芬！”  
他锁住泰温的肩膀，表弟扑过来抱住泰温的腰。未来的风息堡公爵在宫廷铁三角中年纪最小，但最强健，提盖特也未必能在比武中赢过他。就这样，两个人半拖半抱地把泰温搬上床，后者好整以暇地看着他们忙活：“殿下的另一个礼物就是把我绑票吗？”  
“既然你拒绝了激情，”为了行动方便，伊里斯也甩掉了外衣，“那就享受欢乐（joy）吧。”他敏捷地翻身，双膝着床，整个人骑在了泰温身上。  
年轻的金狮子这才意识到情况不妙，想起身却被伊里斯压住了腰。史蒂芬按着他的腿，王子呵了呵双手，坏笑着一下塞进他的腋窝。  
“殿——啊！”在泰温找到办法把他掀下去之前伊里斯开始了抓挠，前者连一个单词都没能说完，洪水似的笑声涌进了他的喉咙，根本控制不住，即便如此他还是努力挣扎着，手挥脚踢地想要摆脱这个命名日礼物。这叫哪门子礼物！  
“殿、殿下！”他直喘，一句话被笑声打断了好几次，“这可、可不、不是殿、殿下该、该做、做的事！”伊里斯听得出来，他的同伴在尽一切可能让自己的声音严肃点了。这反而让王子更高兴，他挠得这头小狮子像蛇似的扭动不已，气都要笑岔了。  
“你再也不是‘从来不笑的狮子’了，你笑得眼泪都飙出来啦！”伊里斯得意洋洋地宣布，灵活的手指搔个不停，但泰温挣得很厉害，他几乎得趴在对方身上才能不被摔下去。眼看着泰温笑得脱力，伊里斯并不打算见好就收，反而得寸进尺地下令，“史蒂芬！把他靴子脱了！”  
史蒂芬闻言松开钳制，被泰温瞅准机会踹得一屁蹲儿，单凭伊里斯的体重还压不住他。聪明的王子见势不妙立刻往门口窜，结果还没踩着地就被勒住腰拖了回去。龙和狮子同时大喊。  
“史蒂芬你给我回来！救驾啊！”  
“你要是敢回来！就再也别抄我的功课！”  
鹿在门口停都没停，一溜烟就没影了，甚至还把门甩上，生怕某人追出来拿他的骨头磨牙似的。  
“现在，”伊里斯僵硬着脖子，“该我送你回礼了，”泰温比他高些，很轻易就能搂住他，声音是从来没有过的又温润又轻柔，“我-亲-爱-的-伊-里-斯。”  
玩脱了的王子试图垂死挣扎：“命名日礼物是不需要送回礼的……”  
“我坚持，殿下。”伊里斯夹紧手臂，但泰温的手指还是一根根地挤了进去，“您送我这样一份厚礼，我不能不施以回报。”  
“这真的没必要嗷——”泰温发现伊里斯比他更怕痒，自己只不过捏了两下就笑得发抖，“放、快放开我！”  
“不行，殿下。你唤醒了睡狮之怒。”  
那是个什么玩意儿？伊里斯没来得及问，眼前一花就被泰温按在了身下。现在两个人的位置完全翻转了，扭成蛇的人变成了不作不死的伊里斯。黄金狮子眯起眼睛，逮住那几块肉狠捏狠挠，可怜的王子顿时笑得乱战，绷紧肩膀想把体重和力量都更胜自己一筹的伙伴推开。泰温哪里会让他得逞，姿势相同，但他的重心要比刚刚的伊里斯稳得多了，还有余力用膝盖支撑一部分体重，免得真的压坏了那条细腰。  
伊里斯今天异常地识时务，眼见逃不过就蜷紧身子告饶：“好了好了，泰温、泰温！”看后者没有停手的意思，就直着嗓子叫：“这是冒犯王族快放开我！”  
泰温会听才有鬼。他挠得更狠了。伊里斯真的没辙了，蹬着腿——可能踢下去两三个软枕——抓着伙伴的手腕却没力气按住：“啊哈哈哈哈，泰、泰温，哈哈哈哈哈哈，别挠了，哈哈哈，我知道错了，哈哈哈哈，我再也不……”他一时呛住，顿时爆发出比笑声更惨烈的咳嗽声。泰温吓了一跳，急忙松手去给他拍背顺气：“伊里斯？”  
王子被他扶着坐起身又咳了几下，咳得又短又刻意——他是装的，泰温顿悟——紧接着又往门口跑，理智告诉泰温他该放他出去了，但是身体跟从了反应更快一步的心——他又把伊里斯按回了床上。  
“小泰……”伊里斯眼泪都没来得及擦，用拜托泰温帮他做笔记的表情可怜兮兮地盯着对方，“饶了我吧小泰……”  
他脖子都红了，泰温想，辫子也散了，壮美的银金色头发在暗红的羽床上揉得一团乱。在能阻止自己之前，他已经俯身亲吻了它，感觉比之前想象的还要软还要轻柔，像是天鹅的绒羽。  
“泰温？”伊里斯安静地发问，国王的侍酒胆大包天地衔住了王子的耳垂。这不能怪他，泰温想，它那么粉嫩又靠得那么近……  
“泰温。”伊里斯又说，这次不是提问，是催促了。泰温伸手去摩挲他的侧脸和颈窝，手感真好，不知道口感是不是更好。  
“你确定吗？”他冷静地问，心脏跳得快要突破胸腔、撞到床单上了，“如果你不愿意，我一定会停的。”七神诅咒他吧，这根本就是胡扯，他心知肚明。伊里斯一定是感觉到了，因为泰温看到他翻了个白眼：“我的天，小泰，你在这种时候都要磨磨唧唧吗？”  
羽毛落在了心口。他默祝自己第十八个命名日快乐。

他好甜。像是桃子派。泰温吮着伊里斯的舌根。嘴唇好软。他们大概亲吻了一个世纪，但是不够，远远不够，他不光想尝他，还想饮他……

伊里斯一手伸进卷卷的金发里乱挠，一手捏弄泰温的后颈，仿佛凯岩城狮子其实是只需要撸毛的猫咪：“好了好了，小泰，让我喘口气……”泰温依言躺下去，未来的国王赤 身 裸 体地倒在旁边，腿间还流着粘稠的液体。他的液体。伊里斯浑身都是他留下的痕迹。这个认知让泰温有种诡异的、暖烘烘的满足感，像是心里被填了一团晒饱了阳光的棉花。他凑过去细细亲吻王子脖颈肩膀上的红印。

伊里斯推了一把那个金灿灿得能夜里发光的脑袋：“做 爱就做 爱，你咬我做什么？晚饭没吃饱？”泰温把脸埋在他颈窝里闷笑，故意噗噗吹气，叫他痒得也咯咯笑起来，才说：“我很确定殿下已经在我背上报复回来了。”

泰温搂住伊里斯的腰，两个人肌肤相亲，跟刚才水乳交融时的姿势没有什么差别。“殿下。”他声音平静，却刻意用半 勃的下身磨蹭王子大腿内侧的嫩肉，用明显得不足以成为暗示的暗示来暗示自己的欲望。

“不行，小泰。我得走了。”可是你根本不想从我的床上爬下去。他怀里的躯体温暖柔软，完全没有起身穿衣的意思，于是他低头去叼吮亲吻伊里斯的喉结和锁骨，希望能快点结束这个“喘口气”时间。“我真的得走了。某只狮子吼得太大声，恐怕整个红堡都听见了。”

“龙的叫声也并不低。”不需要努力他就能回想起伊里斯的声音，他一直在叫他的名字，不论是呻吟还是尖叫。世界上竟然有人能发出那样美妙的声音？泰温并不相信传说，但今夜过后他就明白人鱼的歌声也不过如此了。“留下吧，殿下。你答应过要给我一晚欢愉（joy），王族该言出必行。”

“我相当肯定那不是我家的箴言……”

泰温握住了他，伊里斯毫无防备地一下绷紧了腰。“而兰尼斯特有债必偿，殿下。”配合着说话的节奏，用拇指轻轻重重地揉，伊里斯被他揉得喘起来，“请殿下给我欢愉。我自然十倍回报。”

“你还真是自信…嗯…”伊里斯仰过头去，双臂享受得缠在泰温脖子上，“就是那、就是那！”紫晶般的眸子里蒙上一层雾气，“哈啊…泰温，my lion，my lion……”

后者如雷轰顶。整个心脏都在颤抖。他有多久没听过这个称呼了？二十年？三十年？他用发抖的手臂把伊里斯勒进怀里。他早该这么做的，早在战争之前，早在史蒂芬的海难之前，早在伊里斯的婚礼之前……

“泰温……”伊里斯的呻吟变作叹息，他轻轻揪揪卷毛。泰温随之抬头看他。王子仍然是王子的样子，但是他的喉咙被割开了，透着火光的鲜血直往下流，覆盖住颈项上的爱痕。

又来了。泰温立刻意识到。这依旧是时不时将他夜半叫起的噩梦，只不过在下苦毒之前奉上了甜美的桃子派，他竟然就蠢到以为只是个无伤大雅的春梦。但与以往不同，他并没惊醒，伊里斯依然用那双透亮的紫眼睛看他：“泰温。”

“伊里斯。”他下意识地吞咽，咽下去的液体香甜甘美，胜过最极品的佳酿。即使尽量不去想那液体是什么，他也知道自己嘴边肯定满是血迹。“我知道你想问我什么。问吧。”总会有这么一天的。虽然在战后伊里斯表现得很平静，但是泰温清楚——如果连他都不清楚那就没人能清楚了——伊里斯忍不下这口气，他迟早会把自己叫去君临大吼大叫一番，摔掉几件装饰，质问他甚至软禁他，但他没法杀他，那就总有和好的余地。白天时侍从向他转达国王的许诺，他就知道伊里斯还在生气赌气。这次他预计在君临留两到三个月，国王总得见他的，到时候就会质问他当初为何背叛……

“如果献祭失败了，”王子模样的国王温柔地给他理了理小卷。为什么他被割了喉咙还能说话？“我的家族会怎么样？”

“会失去铁王座。”泰温很快回答。但是有什么不对。这不是他预计的问题。伊里斯为什么要问这个？

“说得具体些。”

伊里斯的声音依旧，甚至带点享乐之后的慵懒，可是泰温如坠冰窖，一瞬间凉到心底。这可稀奇，从来只有泰温公爵冻别人，没有别人冻他的。

“克里冈爵士和洛奇爵士会自作主张去追击伊利亚公主。骨路难走，他们会追上她，带回小公主和小王子的尸体献给新王。”不不，这不是他要说的话，“戴瑞爵士已经到了龙石岛，那里有王家舰队。如果蕾拉活过生产，她会跟一双儿女一起流亡海外。”

“或者被劳勃派去的人押回君临处死。”伊里斯替他说出好不容易咽下去的话，“你还漏了一个人。”

为什么你总是要这么做？辞职的首相咬着牙，喉咙里涩得发痛，像是被石块堵住。为什么你总是要让我痛苦？

“史塔克会让你去长城。”最后他瞪着伊里斯，恨不能再把他按倒狠 操 几遍。这就是你想知道的，我会怎样伤害你？那你给我听好，“而我会把你半路劫走，让他们都以为是什么人拔出了复仇之剑。你不是去过凯岩城吗？我会……”

“噢。泰温啊。”伊里斯温和地微笑着看他，“什么时候谎言才愿意离开你的嘴唇呢？”

温暖的触感消失。他睁开了眼睛。

为什么我会做这样的梦？泰温瞪视黑暗，灵魂几乎无法自控，茫茫然发问，难道我深爱他如此？

紧接着他听到了钟声，一声，说明现在是整点。可他同时听到了红堡里嘈杂慌乱的人声和脚步声，有人朝他的房间飞跑过来。出了什么事？

凯冯打开了他的房门。泰温在他开口之前就知道了他要说的事情。看来他睡得太沉，漏掉了前两声钟响。“国王去世了。”

 

……为什么我会做这样的梦？


End file.
